Silver's Flames
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: Percy Jackson: all-round talented bounty Hunter. He's happy with his life... at least, until he learns he's a demigod. Follow Percy as his life twists and turns, breaks and rights itself. New friends, New battles, life and death. And the adventure has only just begun...
1. Sift Heads 1 arc

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ &O and Sift Heads**

* * *

 _Ch. 1 (Sift Heads 1 Arc)_

 _(3rd POV) (Chicago, Illinois) (2001 Early Spring)_

A boy that look the age of 11 or 12 alone in house with untamed black hair and sea green eyes. He have on a black shirt with a red tie over it and black pants. On the pants is a brown belt and on his white skin face it white shade of sunglasses that look old. He is sitting on the couch watch then he hear the phone ring and so the boy look at saw that Tony name on it. So press the call button and speak button and hear this,

"Percy, the Gray Mafia is selling on our territory go and kill him."

Percy hand up the phone and walk to back of his house and grab a black Dragunov. 7.62mm and slung it over his back and head to a black/gray Cuba and got in and drove off to in fort of a bar. There he waited for his target as he look trough his scope and point it at the entrance and wait about three mins before his target came of the bar. So, he fire his hit his target in the head.

Than the other members of the Gray Mafia drove off and left their dead member as fast they could. So, Percy got of car with the gun in his hand and then put on his back as walk up to briefcase and pick up. Then look at the sky before turn around head back to his car. He turn on the engine and started to drive to the HQ or base of Red Mafia.

 ** _Line-break_**

As he was heading to base a gray jeep ram the back end of his cuda and break his back window in the process. ' _Those sons of Bitch_.' Percy thought as pick up his Desert Eagle, Cal .45 and shot his front window of his car. Then he look behind him fire at the window of the jeep five time then kill the driver. Then took the wheel and turn right to avoid the rock as continue his way to base.

 ** _Line-break_**

(Percy POV)

I drive in front of grey/red two-story building with five windows on the top floor. There are two red doors in front of the building. Two out of five windows are above the doors. So, I got out of my Cuba and went to back doors and open to get the briefcase that will take to my client so I can get paid.

As, I walk in the room I see white walls and ceiling as I walk the office of my client. Once got to saw only wall that is black and saw the brown door with red line going drown from the right side. So, I walk in the office to see three other Red Mafia members also in the room. I throw the briefcase to the client and said, "Job done, but I will need that money to repair my cuda."

"You can have it, but I have another task for you."

"Ok, what is it?" I ask wonder what the hell he wants.

"The Gray Mafia capture my son, Tony. I ask can you get him back?" He ask.

"Sure, I will get him back, but it will cost big time." I said as I started to walk to out of office and out of the building to head to my car. ' _I should look for Angelo of the Gray Mafia to get the info out of him.'_ I thought as I got in the car and drive to Graytine Bar. It was grey building with a sign on top. small place really. I got out of the car and went to the Cuba's trunk to grab a black/white M4. 5.56mm and walk up to the door and open it.

"Who there?!"

I shot the lights and fire three four people in the head from left to right as fast I as can. Than I left one alive as I running so I pull out my lighter out of right pocket and let it lit the fire and said, "Where are you Angelo."

I pick the chair and throw it out the window. I know I hit someone because I saw the some blood and a gray hat fly in the air for a few seconds as it fall down to the ground. I walk out of the bar through the door and walk up to the chair sat on it and waited for him to wake I grab my Desert Eagle and point at his head.

When Angelo finally wake up I said, "Nice hat Angelo."

"Are you Percy?"

"You got that right."

"Is it true that you in the Red Mafia."

"No, I just work for them."

"You are still are enemy."

"Like I fucking care. Where you are keeping Tony."

"I won't tell you!"

So I shot his left arm and then ask, "And if I said _please_?"

"Bite me." He said. So, I shoot him over and over again.

 ** _Time-skip 15 mins_**

"My last question is can I take your car? I think are to dirty for the GT." I said as I look at the overkill body. I went to the Grey Shelly GT 500 with Blue racing stripes on the top. I saw the map that lead to place where Tony is at. ' _So he down this road. Here we go._ ' So, I went to my cuda to get the Dragunov. to take it with me. I head back to the GT and drove to the General Store in the GT.

 _ **Line-break**_

As, I got there I saw a black BMW and grey two-story building. It have three windows. two on the first floor to the right side by side and one on the top second floor to the left. Across the window on first floor is a white door that is wide open. There is a grey porch with two open near the front and the perfect hiding spots for two people.

I got out of the car and when to the trunk and open to see the Dragunov. and then I aim for one that standing front of first floor window and I fire at his head. Once the bullet hit him. He fell to the floor and made a very loud noise. That I quickly aim for the top floor and when I saw his head I fire and kill him. Then, I heard foot steps on the first floor so I aim at the door at the same time as member of Grays got there. So I fire quick I look to my right I saw someone running behind the BMW. So, as fast I can I aim and broke the windows of BMW and wait for his head a appear.

When his head I fire and kill on stop then I thought about the two open area so I took aim at one on left and I saw his head so I fire again and then took aim at one on right. I waited for few seconds until the last one I hope show me his head. I fire my gun and the bullet hit him in the head. I unload my gun to check the how much ammo I got left. I got one bullet left in the clip.

I look left and right to see for any more Grays near by. When, I see there is no more Grays coming I walk to the open door and walk pass the dead bodies and head up stairs I saw Tony tie up in a chair. "Nice chair, Tony." I said.

"Yeah, it somewhat comparable I may take it with me."

"Sure, I bet you had a blast."

As we talk as we head to the car. When, got to the car and open the door to let him in the passenger's side of the car. Then, I went to the driver's seat and he said, "Let go back he will pay you."

"Ok," I said as I started the engine and head back to the base of Red Mafia.

 _ **Line-Break**_

Once, we got to the front of the base. We got out of the GT and head inside the base. As, we got to my client's office. I went in the room with Tony and the client said, "You did well, but are you sure you don't want to be part of the family?"

"It was nice to work with, but no."

"I see. Tony tell your friend thank you before he go." he said. Tony put a gun up to head and I head a click sound.

"So, no one can leave the mafia alive. Is that it?"

"Yes, my son."

"Fine I don't want to die with that tie." I said as I took off the red tie then for slit-second I use it the warp around Tony's arm that have gun flip him over my shoulder and grab the gun. I shot Tony in the chest and my former client pull out a gun and point a me, but I shot him in the head before he do anything.

The bullet knock down the dead body against the wall and his dead slide down the with gun next to him. I walk up to a bag of money and took it with me. I went out of building with it and head to the GT and went home. I will use these money to repair my Cuba.

 _ **Time-skip 1 week**_

I was drive my cuda and I saw the Red Mafia member and thought, ' _Look like the gang is back together again. Oh my sweet cuda I going wreak again. So, I going put you here._ '

When I got the to the spot I grab the Berreta M92f, 9mm from the backseat and then head to the alleyway. I wait aim to spots that they could come from.

After a while I saw two of them get in line of sight. So I quick shoot their heads and killed them, but I still got shot as a jeep drive by. So I took aim and wait for the jeep to come as I heard squeals of tires when they turn around.

When, they in my line of sight again I fire the gun and kill one of them before it pass by. ' _Anymore of this and I will die._ ' I thought as I wait for jeep to come back I am almost out of ammo. I wait for a few second and when they came I fire kill the last on. When I saw they all dead I call the Gray Mafia's Leader, but I heard a voice mail saying that he was at the Gray Hills.

So I went into the cuda and head to Gray Hills to kill the leader. When I got there I got out of the car and head to the thunk to grab the Dragunov. and went to sniper position and wait for him to appear in a golf cart.

When, it did I fire the rifle and the bullet sift through his head. 'I think all is done' I thought as I head back to the car and then pull my phone out of my left pocket. I called my mom and waited for her to answer it.

After a while I hear this, "Hello who this?"

"Hi, mom." I said in happy tone.

"Percy, how are you? You making any money as Bounty Hunter? When are coming back to New York?" She ask.

"I'm fine. I made good bit of cash. I coming home in two week, but I not going back to the house because of Smelly Gabe. So is there anywhere I go to not be in the same place as him?"

"You could go to Yancy Academy for the rest of it school year."

"Ok, Then I head there and pay to get enroll even if late in the school year."

"Ok, son I see later." She said as she hung up. I got in the car to head to my house and switch to my GT and then drive off to New York.

 **Time-Skip two weeks**

Once, I got to Manhattan, New York I went to the gas station to refill the GT's gas and then continue on my way to Yancy Academy.

When, I got there I saw a brown two-story building with two large white poles. I saw the words Yancy Academy in the middle of school. I walk in the building and head to the Principal's office. As I head there I hear about a school trip. So I went in the room I saw four gray walls and white ceiling. At long brown desk I see a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He have same skin color as me, but less of tan than me. he look to about 40 or 41 years old. He is wearing a grey shirt and brown pants. As I open the door and look up he. "What can I help you with?" He ask.

"I want to enroll in this school."

"No, it way too fo-"

"What if I pay you let me in only until week after the school trip then I get out of hair." I interrupt him.

"Ok, then I want 400 dollars." He said. _'_

 _Thank gosh I have that amount of money or I we be in trouble._ ' I thought and then said, "We have a deal." I said while handing him the 400 dollars to him and he took. After, he put the money in his wallet he hand me a schedule. I saw it was four block and they are Math, English, Latin, and Greek History. All I have to do is write my name down. So I put down on the paper: _Percy Jackson_

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: That a wrap**

 **Now before you are wondering who or where is Vinnie then I tell you will be who**

 **Percy = Vinnie**

 **My Oc that appear very later on = Kiro**

 **But for Shorty I want you guys** **choose between on of this characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia and they are:**

 **Neptune**

 **Nepgear**

 **Noire**

 **Uni**

 **Blanc**

 **That is your choice no other and want know how they are look them up or type Hyperdimesion Neptunia on YouTube.**

 **Also I don't own** **Hyperdimesion Neptunia at all.**


	2. I kill my math Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ &O and Sift Heads**

* * *

 _Ch. 2 (Lighting Thief Arc start)_

 _(Percy POV) (Manhattan, New York) (2001 Mid Spring)_

It has been almost two months since I bought my way in Yancy Academy and I on a bus in the very front behind the driver heading to a Roman and Greek Museum as a field trip. Next to me is the only friend I made in this school and his name is Grover Underwood. He have brown Afro hair and brown eyes. He have on brown pants and purple shirt. He also have on black shoes. He have dark skin and a goatee. He also have with him is crutches that use walk around because of what he said is disability, but don't let fool you. You should of seen him when was enchiladas day at school. He run to get the food, but beside that he is good friend.

After a while I saw a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich flying at me. So, I duck down to avoid it, but it landed in Grover's hair and I got pretty good idea who it was Nancy. I was about to grab my switchblade knife with a black V like symbol on the bottom. Which is in my right pants pocket. I plan throw it at the red head with orange freckles, but Grover put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Percy don't do it. You only would get in trouble and beside I like peanut butter."

"Fine, Grover" I said as let go of the knife and pull my hand out of my pocket. Then look out the window of bus just waiting for it reach to the museum. _'If I was driving the GT. I would made it there already._ ' I thought as look at the green trees and bush as we pass by it.

 ** _Line-Break_**

After a while the bus top in front of a white two-story build that look to 200x300 square feet. It has 10 circle pole going holding up the roof. There is 20 windows in left over seeing the forest to the west. Near the museum about ten feet is naked man statue with a bow in his left hand with his eyes on me.

Grover and I got off the bus then rest of students came out follow by a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She have C-cup breast and red lips. She have skin color as me. She wore a black shirt that show off her belly button and blue pants with a brown belt around her waist. She have black legging and black boots on. In her left hand is a clip board with a list of names. Her name is Mrs. Dodds and one of the teachers overseeing the trip. Oh and one more thing about her she gave me a pet name every since she took over math.

Coming out of bus from back is man on wheelchair. He also have same skin as me. He have brown hair that goes to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a brown t-shirt with black tie around him and sit in a steel wheelchair with a grey blanket . He smell like coffee and he is the Latin Teacher: Mr. Brunner.

We started to head in the building to see some old artifacts I try to listen to the only teacher I respected. After a while I saw them making fun of statue. So, I said, "Shut up!" I said a little to loud as Mr. Brunner ask,

"Is there anything you want to say Mr. Jackson?"

"No sir." I said quick.

"Then can you answers me this? Who is in this picture?" He ask. I look at and was glad that I know it.

"It is Kronos, Titan of Time and King of the Titans eating his kids." I said.

"Eww," said some of the girls.

"Good job and can you answer why he eat his children?"

"Well, it have something to do with him going get overthrown by his kids." I said.

"Your correct, but how did Zeus freed his brothers and sisters from his stomach? And what happen after?"

"Something to do with a mustard. After that Gods and Titans went into war which Gods wins the end." I said like I was telling a story.

"I can give you half credit. He stir mustard with nectar with cause trow up the kids in the reverse order." He said. Once, I thought this was calm down and I had to say nothing more Nancy decided to prove me wrong as she got behind me.

"Tell us how dose this apply to real life?" she ask while try to say in my voice. Keyword _try_ as Mr. Brunner have horse radar like ears.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson answer Mrs. Bobofit's question. How dose it apply to real life?" He ask me.

"I do know I think do something to do with our history I think?" I said, but sound more like a question than answer.

"Well good try. Ok, everyone it lunch time. Go outside," Mr. Brunner said to all of us and quickly turn his head to me, "And Mr. Jackson can stay here for a bit?" I waiting at the painting of Kronos eating his kids until everyone left the left the museum to eat. Then, Mr. Brunner came over to and said, "You did well Percy, but I know you can do better than that. I just want to try my best." He said to me. ' _Want to try my best. Well sorry my best is kill people and get the job done._ ' I wanted to say, but shut my mouth from say anything of source. So, I went with, "Ok, I try harder next time." Then I left the building.

As I got out of building I saw the other boys are acting stupid and Nancy pick-pocketing people while Mrs. Dodds look at the other direction and Mr. Brunner behind was looking at a statue like he was at a girl's funereal who did die on her own birthday. I continue to walk to the table with only Grover which was petty far away from everyone else. Before, I complete went there I grab a apple from a table with food on table.

When, I got to the table I took a seat and Grover than look up at me and ask, "Any trouble from Mr. Brunner?"

"No, just him want me to better that all." I said to him. Then he look at the apple then to me then back to the apple. I got the memo and said, "Grover, you can have the apple I know want it and don't say other wise. I see you eye it. So, take it I not that hungry any ways."

"Thanks, Percy." He said as grab the apple and start eating the whole thing. I look at the sky and saw a storm is brewing and Weatherman said not going to rain.

Then I hear foot steps coming from behind me. So, I turn around and saw it was only Nancy with tray of food. She slowly walk table as I about to turn back around before I hear her footsteps. Then she dump her tray on me. ' _Ok, that she will die today._ ' I thought as feel steam coming out of my ear. Than I blackout.

 ** _Time-Skip 1 Min_**

When I feel I came to I saw Nancy in fountain and shirt is wet, but not wet enough to see anything important. Then, I heard from one girls said, "Did you see that- the water just reach up and grab her."

I don't know what they are talking about. I try think how the heck she got over there. That fountain is about 20 yards away unless I push her very hard that she somehow fly there, but I don't think I am that strong to make fly over there and even if I could I think be longer than a min. Mrs. Dodds is looking at me with a look said, 'Now your in trouble.'

"Mrs. Dodds, Percy push me!" Nancy yelled with a smirk on her lips.

Then Mrs. Dodds walk up and to and said, "Now Honey you need to come with me."

"But I am the one that push her."

"Nice try Mr. Underwood, but I don't think you did. I think it was Honey here that did it." She said as glare at Grover.

"It all Grover I can take of myself and if not I need to go the school go to 'that' car and grab 'that' thing to help me. I signal is breaking the window k." I said. Grover nod like he understand his mission just in case. I turn around only to see that Mrs. Dodds was already in front of the building.

How did get over there fast. ' _Is my ADHD acting up again?_ ' I thought as continue to walk up to museum's front doors. When I got there she disappear again. So, I slowly look for until hear growling at a statue than look at me.

"Well, Honey, you know hard to find you?" She ask as she took a step for each word.

"Find me?" I ask back what did I do and why is she look for me.

"Do not play games with me, Honey. Where is-" She was saying until trip and fell on top of me and kiss me on the lips. When she remove her lips from mine. She got up off me with a blush that cover her face. " You taste like honey, Honey. I want more, but that will wait now back where I was. Aw yes where is it, Perseus Jackson."

"What are talk about?" I ask in confusion. Then in split-second she from a beautiful woman to woman with grey skin and on her back is black bat wings. Her hair went from black to red and lot more wild. She grow sharp white fangs and her pant turn into a short black pants and shirt turn into a black bra covering her c-cup breast, but not that well. Her eyes turn black as well and she have 3 feet long tail.

"Since you won't tell me where that you have die, Honey and I so many plans for you as well. Too bad." She lung herself at me. I jump back just time as break the floor. I don't a weapon to on me and hand-to-hand combat is not going to help me went she can fly to avoid. So, the option is run until I find a weapon to use, but what will work as most of them is would be useless to me. So, I ran with all my might until I saw Mr. Brunner.

"Land ho!" He yelled as trow a pen at me. I grab it on time and became a sword. That well balance in my hand. This could useful enough to kill her. So, I turn around and she look at me.

"So, are you ready to die Honey." She said.

"Nope, I not, but you will." I said as swing the sword in downward strike and slice though her head down to mid stomach. Then she explode in golden dust all the floor. Then, I fall to the ground before I blackout.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: I will end it there sadly only four people review on the first chapter. Please review**

 **Percy = Vinnie**

 **My Oc = Kiro**

 **But for Shorty I want you guys** **choose between on of this characters from** **H** **yperdimension** **Neptunia and they are:**

 **Neptune: 0**

 **Nepgear: 0**

 **Noire: 0**

 **Uni: 3**

 **Blanc: 1**

 **Also I don't own H** **yperdimension Neptunia at all.**


	3. String of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ &O and Sift Heads**

 **Pokemonreborn1: Please Read and Review**

* * *

 _Ch. 3_

 _(Manhattan, New York)_

When I came to I was on floor with a golden pen in my right hand. There is gold dust all around me as I saw some paintings on the wall as I look from the marble ground and some of them was painting of a naked Goddess. I think her name was Aphrodite, but that beside the point. So, I got up from the ground walk look for the exit.

As, I look around for the exit I saw a beautiful statue of Artemis with a deer. When I saw the statue I getting a strange feeling I saw this girl that like her somewhere before. ' _But where or better yet when? I think I would know went I see her again._ ' I thought as I continue look for the exit.

 _(? POV can you guess who) (Somewhere in a Forest)_

"Aaachu," I sneeze as one of my Hunter look at with worry look and ask,

"Are you alright, Mi'lady?"

"I'm fine. Nonething to worry just think someone is talking about me." I said to ease her worries.

 _(Percy POV) (Manhattan, NY)_

I finally got to the exit of this Museum and open the door to see everyone is still there. I saw Mr. Brunner eating a apple and while I look around for Mrs. Dodds to see if she still, but no where to be found. ' _So, I did kill her, but she explode in gold dust and I know that is how people died. I should know after all the heads that I sifted before I coming to Yancy. I need make sure if that was real or not. Mr. Brunner was there._ '

I walk up to Mr. Brunner with the pen still in my hand. I was going ask the question until he said, "That is my pen Mr. Jackson. If need one then go get your own, but never mine that. So, what do want?"

"Where Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?"

"You know the math teacher that was with during this school trip." I said hoping I not going crazy.

"The only math teacher that was Ms. Kerr and this Mrs. Dodds character is just part of imagination that who made up." He said. So, I handed back his golden pen to him before headed back to table. Before I went there I ask a lot of other student look at like I was a Psycho and Nancy thought I was one. Grover still at the table looking at the windows. ' _Most likely for waiting for windows to break._ ' I thought as sneak up to Grover scary him a little.

Once I got behind him and said, "So, What up G-man?"

"Percy, It you."

"So, do you where Mrs. Dodds is?" I ask to what reaction I get.

"W-who?" He stutter. When stutter a lot when he is lying. Before, I could continue I heard,

"Time for everyone to get back on the bus!" Yelled Mr. Brunner.

"Nevermind, Grover. Let just head back to the bus." I said as I head back to the bus.

 ** _Line-Break_**

When got back to the school I know only have week left before I can go back my mom house. So, the thing going do this week is see I get any off guard about Mrs. Dodds.

 _ **Time-skip four days**_

I almost thought that Mrs. Dodds is just part of my imagination. Keyword Almost. Grover is very bad liar and the final is about to come up. I decide to leave the room to get pointers for the Mythology test coming up for tomorrow. I walk up to brown door I heard this,

"-It about Percy sir. I think he in trouble." It was Grover's voice and he talking to Mr. Brunner. I don't want to eavesdrop unless I getting pay to do so, but I dare you not listen when your best friend talk to adult.

"You are worrying to much Grover." Mr. Brunner said with soft tone.

"But sir he saw her a Kindly One."

"You mean imagination and beside he not mature enough."

"Sir, I think your are wrong not mature enough go to camp when he handle himself when come to Mafia in Chicago. Also I think he ready for it. All need to learn use weapons that kill monster instead of mortals." Grover said.

"You sure Grover?" Mr. Brunner ask with question.

"Yes," Grover said with most convincing tone. As he said that accidentally drop my book.

"Who there?" Mr. Brunner ask. I did not answer the question, but pick the book ran to the nearest room to hide. When I got to a classroom I went in the room and behind a desk that I found. _Clop-clop-clop_. I heard as I saw shadow of man that lower half of his body is a horse, but since it a shadow didn't think any of it.

After, it past by the room I went out and head to my dorm and head to room that I been living at since I bought my way in. I went in the room.

The room have gray/white walls and a black ceiling. The floor is oak tile and it is 200x50 square feet. In the room is two beds. One on the far left next a window that over see a forest in the distance. That one is mine. The other is the far right that is my roommate Grover's.

I went my bed and put the book that is in my hand on the desk next to bed and took off the red shirt that I was wearing and then flop on my bed to sleep, but before I went to sleep I saw Grover walking in the room and heading to bed. So, I turn back toward him fall to sleep.

 _ **Time-Skip The next day**_

I woke up with yawn and sat up in my bed. Then, I got out of bed and when to bathroom that was southwest of my bed and took a shower.

After the shower I dry up and change into a jet black shirt and black pants. I put on my white shades as I walk out of bathroom. Then head out of room to head to school building for my last day here.

 _ **Time-Skip To the Latin Class**_

Finally it the last class of day and after this I will go home and be with my mom until Summer Break start because none thing else is on my agenda today.

I went in a room number 123 which is in the first floor second row and three door on the left. In the room is brown/white walls with a slash of blue in middle of all the walls. One wall in the south have swirl of black in middle of the blue slash that reach and four inches away from the brown/white area. The ceiling is black with red dots all over it. The floor is marble style. In the room is 20 small desks and one large desk. Small desk are in row of fives and they grey color on the top the seats are dark blue with one steel bar connect the seat with the desk.

The large desk is brown wood type that is 50x60 square feet. In front of class facing south with a two books on the desk in a stack on top of each other. The books are in the middle of the next to small stack of papers. There are cup with pens and pencils in it on the the east side of the desk. In the front of desk is a carve circle with Large letter L in middle of the circle.

There four windows to the east of room that give a view of the outside.

I walk to desk southeast of room next to one of windows for the last test of the day. I look outside to see my GT park near the forest hiding in the shade. ' _I can't wait for test and get over with. I want to leave and never take school again. I did better as Bounty Hunter anyways._ ' I though as waited for rest of class to feel in the room.

Once, the rest of class was in the in room along with Mr. Brunner. He started with attendance before passing the test on Greek Myth. After that he told us to begin and their is no time limit. I look down at the desk.

Here is the some of the question and my answers:

1) **Who is King of Gods?** :

A) Kronos  
 **B)** Zeus  
C) Apollo

2) **Who is oldest child of Kronos?**

A) Hades  
 **B)** Hestia  
C) Hera

3) **Name Three goddess that are minor gods.**

 _ **Keto the Goddess of Sea Monsters**_

 _ **Nike the Goddess of Victory**_

 _ **Kymopoleia the Goddess of Violent Sea Storms**_

4) **If you met Artemis in forest one day in real life. How would you describe her? There is no right or wrong answers for this one.**

 _ **I say a girl look about 12 or 13 years with auburn hair tied in pony-tail and have silver yellow and being very beautiful with her natural look. She would have b-cup breast and red lips. She would be wearing a silver shirt and pants. One her back would be a bow and in her hand would be hunting knife press against my neck. Her eyes would should a promise of pain if I answers wrong or say the wrong words and her hunters with their bows draw and point at me.**_

5) **Who is the Titaness of Moon?**

 **A)** Selene  
B) Artemis  
C) Helios

6) **What is name of place that gods resides?**

A) Earth  
B) Mount Othrys  
 **C)** Olympus

 **Line-break**

After I finish the test turn it in and since I have to leave after I see my score I waited. Some the other student came up to me and one of them ask,

"Hey Percy what are you going to do after you leave the school?"

"Collect money by killing people." I honestly or least half honestly said to as I also have plan being with mom before and between those.

"Oh, ok then you go that I think the kids are calling. Yes, Mark what do want?!" One of them said.

Then my name has been called to the front of room where Mr. Brunner hold the paper. I look at it and say I got a 85% on this test. Which is a B in term of score. I saw note at the back of the test near my answers of what my favorite goddess which my answers is Artemis and read,

 _Long Island, NY_  
 _Camp Half-Blood_

I just fold the test and put it in my left pocket after I finish folding it. I walk out of the room and hear footstep with a sound of metal hit the floor. So, I turn around and saw Grover follow me. "Why are follow me, Grover?" I ask.

"I want to come with Percy." he said.

"Fine, you can come and the crutches go to back seat with my guns, k." I said as I continue to walk outside of the building and Grover just nodded and slowly follow me.

When we got outside I walk around building until I found the path to head to my car and last time I drove it was a two weeks ago. As walk through the forest I couldn't help, but to remember a girl that smell like this forest.

 _(? POV)_ **_(A/N: Guess who and you get a cookie.)_**

"Ahhchu!" I sneeze as fire the arrow from bow. ' _Someone is definitely talking about me, but who?_ ' I thought.

 _(Back to Percy POV)_

When we finally got to the car I went to driver's side and grab the key in right pocket. I pull it out and unlock the door and open it. I got in the car and close the door. Then, I unlock the other doors and roll down the window. "Get in." I said to Grover.

Grover open the passenger's side of the car and got in. Then, put his crutches on the back seats and on the floor. The seat is grey in color and on the seat lie two guns. One is a black Dragunov. and the other is a silver Desert Eagle. Floor is a black carpet.

I put the key in a hole and start the engine. As I heard the car roar to life I press a little pressure to the gas petal and started to drive out of the forest and head to the street and saw the traffic was very slow for some reason. So, this give me enough to see Grover look all over the street look for something to attack my car. So, I decide to speak up and say, "Look for Kindly Ones, Grover." This of course startle him and look at me with wide eyes that ask, how?. "I overheard you talking to Mr. Brunner last night about me seeing the Kindly One or aka Mrs. Dodds and don't say other wise I heard you lound and clearly. Expecially the way you stood up for me at the end." I said with a smile.

"Your right, Percy." Grover said.

"So, why do you have to protect me?" I ask him.

"Because of the Kindly Ones."

"But I already kill one of them and I make money for liven for kill people and you know that." I said.

"I know, but I have to your protector because you are a dimigod." he said.

"Dimi-god are you saying a son of one mythology?" I asked as got curious about this.

"Yes," he said grimly.

"So, you are just begin my friend because son of one of the gods?" I said with a darker tone.

"No, I really am friend and I would always be your friend weather or not are a dimigod." He said with such a confidence tone that is really believable.

"Ok, I trust you, Grover." I said with a softer tone than before and calm down. I was at a stop light and I decide to look out the window and saw three old ladies knitting a sock that might be large enough for Godzilla or Bigfoot. One of them look at me and pull out a string and cut it. _SNIP!_ I continue driving and look at Grover for a second to see he was looking at them before turning to me.

"They are not look at you are they? Tell me they are not look at you. They are. Why do they always not pass the six grade." Grover started to brawled as said those things.

"Why is string that got cut means-"

"It means that yo-someone will die." Grover interrupter me."

"You where going to say you." I said

"No, I said someone and enough about that can you pull over here I need to use the restroom."

"Sure," I said as I pull over to random part of street and got out of car grab his crutches and made a B-line to the bathroom a long ways.

* * *

 **Pokemonreborn1: That a wrap. I wonder who that person that made a cameo appearance two time already. Do you know the answer and please Review. Also please vote if you want.**

 **Percy = Vinnie**

 **My Oc = Kiro**

 **But for Shorty I want you guys** **choose between on of this characters from** **H** **yperdimension** **Neptunia and they are:**

 **Neptune: 0**

 **Nepgear: 0**

 **Noire: 0**

 **Uni: 3**

 **Blanc: 1**

 **Also I don't own H** **yperdimension Neptunia at all.**


End file.
